Tout se passa si vite
by Dearlock
Summary: Thomas n'a pas voulu entendre les explications de Teresa, il n'a pas voulu comprendre. OS sur une 'réécriture' de la Terre Brûlée à partir du chapitre 54, rating pour insultes, mention de meurtre, DeathFic. Juste parce que j'ai trouvé la réaction de Thomas trop plate...


**Auteur :** Dearlock

 **Rated :** T

Bonjour, bonjour!  
Je reposte cette fanfiction car étant la première que j'ai postée, je ne savais pas vraiment comme tout marchait, et il manquait... certaines choses. a en plus pris la liberté de modifier des mots dans mon histoire, ça vous est déjà arrivé, à vous ?  
Bref, cette fanfiction est ma première donc soyez indulgents, hein, je suis loin d'en être totalement satisfaite. Elle a été complètement justifiée par la réaction de Thomas après la trahison de Teresa, que j'ai trouvé vraiment... plate, comme je l'ai dit en résumé.  
Le rating est bien présent pour quelque chose, insultes, mention de meurtre, et DeathFic. Ah et, l'histoire est totalement basée sur les éléments du livre.

 **Disclaimer :** La trilogie de l'Epreuve ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que ses personnages, tout à James Dashner :'( les acteurs qui les interprètent non plus, mais un jour je kidnapperai Dylan O'Brien et Thomas Brodie-Sangster, je le jure :)

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus avec tout ce blabla, enjoy!

* * *

-Foutue tête de mule, grommela Teresa. Il fallait que tu nous compliques la tâche, hein ?

-Teresa, fit Thomas.

Il ignora la douleur pour tenter de l'atteindre par télépathie, même si ça ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps.

 _-Teresa._

 _-Je suis désolée, Tom_ , lui répondit-elle dans sa tête. _Mais merci pour ton sacrifice._

On y était. Après ces instants –heures, jours ? il ne savait pas –, ces horribles instants si étranges, incompréhensibles, cet état d'entre-deux, où il n'était plus tout à fait vivant, mais pas encore mort non plus, le cauchemar prenait fin. Etait-il sauf ou allait-on l'achever ? Vraiment, plus-rien-à-foutre. Il voulait juste… que ça se finisse, que ça soit terminé, qu'il n'ait plus de raison de réfléchir ou de se torturer à trouver une sortie de ce foutu labyrinthe dont ils n'étaient jamais vraiment sortis. Il ne s'était jamais senti si prêt à tout abandonner.

La première chose qu'il vit fut… _Teresa_.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se jetait sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul –peur, dégout ? qui s'en préoccupe ? c'était justifié – mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et le serra contre elle. Il sentait ses horribles larmes couler de ses horribles yeux de son horrible visage, mais il était tellement surpris qu'il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'il ne réagisse, moment qu'elle mit à profit pour se mettre à parler :

-Je suis désolée, Tom. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Ils disaient qu'ils-

-LACHE MOI ! Ne me touche pas, putain, hurla Thomas, tout en la repoussant violemment.

Teresa resta au sol où elle avait atterri, en le fixant avec un mélange de surprise et de résignation dans les yeux. Thomas cru même déceler de la peur et en fut particulièrement satisfait.

-Thomas, s'il te plait, calme-toi, laisse nous t'expliquer.

Le seul membre masculin du groupe B avait pris la parole sur un ton calme, et Thomas prit seulement conscience de sa présence à cet instant. Il ajouta :

-Tu dois comprendre-

-Non toi, ferme là ! interrompit Thomas pour la seconde fois.

Le coureur ramassa les armes que Teresa et Aris avaient manifestement laissées là, un couteau et un épieu. _Ceux qu'ils ont utilisé pour moi_ , pensa Thomas avec amertume.

Il se redressa et menaça les deux amis, en les dissuadant de faire un pas vers lui.

-Ok, je veux juste comprendre. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il sentait les larmes venir, et ça, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Pourquoi, hein ? ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, en l'observant plus scrupuleusement, pour tenter de voir ce qu'il avait manqué. Tu n'as _pas idée,_ d'à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Putain, j'ai même culpabilisé parce que je me faisais draguer, t'imagines ?

-Thomas, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

A nouveau Teresa, qui semblait s'être racheté une dignité. Elle s'était assise et à présent le regardait fixement.

-Tu te souviens de la nuit qui a suivi notre sortie du labyrinthe ?

Thomas acquiesça rapidement.

-Cette nuit-là, des gens, en combinaison entière et grosses lunettes, sont entrés dans mon dortoir. J'étais à moitié endormie, totalement terrifiée et du ne répondais pas à mes appels. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et… ils m'ont emmenée, m'ont mise avec un tas d'autres filles et je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas qui elles étaient, ce que je faisais là, elles m'ont dit s'être échappées d'un labyrinthe, alors au début je ne les ai pas crues et…

-Attends. Je sais tout ça. Et puis… laisse tomber.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

L'espoir dans sa voix était absolument pitoyable.

-Oui. Je n'ai plus très envie de savoir. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes conneries, compris ? Je sais pas pourquoi t'as fait ça, je sais juste que j'ai des amis qui m'attendent quelque part dehors, et qui se dirigent vers un refuge que j'ai l'intention d'atteindre également.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes et continua :

-C'est vraiment dommage. J'aurais tout donné pour toi.

Le sujet A2 se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte. Il lâcha l'épieu de Teresa.

-Je vous laisse ça. Il y a encore mon sang dessus, ça vous fera un souvenir.

* * *

Thomas courut longtemps, avec aucune autre idée en tête que celle de retrouver ses amis. C'était à présent tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il les avait vu du sommet de la montagne, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distance entre eux et lui.

Aris et Teresa l'avaient laissé partir sans faire d'histoires. Thomas ne savait pas s'il devait en être triste ou non. Peu lui importait, maintenant. Il savait que malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, il ne l'aurait pas cru, ou bien ça n'aurait pas été suffisant pour justifier l'ensemble de ses actions, les coups, les insultes, la Trahison. Il savait que quoi qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, elle avait trop semblé prendre plaisir à ça.

Il savait néanmoins que ça lui prendrait pas mal de temps avant d'oublier tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

* * *

Ils étaient à présent au Refuge. Le groupe A, le groupe B, Thomas, tous étaient plantés devant ce ridicule bout de bois au bout duquel pendait ce ridicule tissu jaune sur lequel était ridiculement inscrit « Refuge ».

-Ils se foutent de notre gueule, c'est ça ?

Minho, ou l'art de poser des questions inutiles.

-Il nous reste environ une heure, on peut rester sur place, peut-être qu'ils attendent la fin du délai pour venir nous chercher, ou ouvrir une porte…

Newt, la voie de la raison.

-Bon les gars, cria Minho. On va attendre ici jusqu'à la fin du temps donné par rat-man. Si il se passe rien, on se réfugie dans les montagnes en attendant que l'orage passe, et après on avise. Compris bande de tocards ?

Il reçut une vague de grognements approbateurs plus ou moins enthousiastes. Tout le monde était fatigué, et c'était plutôt compréhensible.

Les trois blocards s'assirent sur le sol, à une dizaine de mètres du reste des autres.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, non ?

-Newtie a raison. Les filles ont dit que tu fermais la marche et que tu avais disparu d'un coup.

Thomas hésita. Il décida d'entendre d'abord ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire, considérant que ça prendrait sûrement moins de temps que de raconter ce que Teresa et Aris avaient fait. Ils parlèrent donc en premier.

-Après votre départ, commença Minho, on a décidé de dormir sur place et d'attendre que vous disparaissiez, on voulait pas se faire tirer comme des lapins par ces ninjas…

Minho raconta tout leur chemin à travers les montagnes, relayé quelques fois par Newt, puis Thomas expliqua à son tour ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Mais quelle garce ! Sérieux, tu lui as pardonné ? Et ce bâtard là, si j'avais su je l'aurais laissé crever tout seul dans le tunnel, il se serait fait bouffer la tête par une putain de boule tueuse et ça serait réglé !

-Merci Minho, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un réel soutien dans les moments difficiles, railla Thomas.

Newt, lui, s'interrogeait sur la possibilité que Teresa ai pu ne pas agir de son plein gré. Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à échafauder des théories, des hypothèses, jusqu'à ce que _les créatures_ fassent leur apparition.

* * *

Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient à bord du berg, ils avaient survécu. Encore un jour de plus en vie. Thomas, après avoir aidé Brenda à monter à bord du véhicule, se laissait tomber en arrière quand une main agrippa son bras. Il eut le réflexe de saisir la silhouette qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un gars ou d'une fille ayant réussi à s'échapper du massacre au dernier moment.

Tout se passa si vite.

La jeune fille –car c'était bien une fille- releva son visage maculé de sang, et à travers les multiples cheveux collés à son visage, Thomas reconnu Teresa.

Tout se passa si vite.

-Thomas, Thomas on s'aime, on est… Thomas, y'a plus d'Aris, il se mettra plus entre nous… Je l'ai fait pour toi, on sera heureux Thomas…

Le susnommé ne saisit pas tout. Elle semblait avoir totalement pété les plombs.  
Il la tenait, à bout de bras, et les autres semblait parler avec un membre du WICKED. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, il était seul sur ce coup là. Tant mieux. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Puis il vit _le sang_. Les bouts de peau coincés sous ses ongles, des poignées de cheveux collés un peu partout sur son visage et sur ses mains. Il comprit avec horreur que Teresa avait tué Aris. Ce sang sur ces mains, son visage, dans ses cheveux n'était pas _le sien_ , c'était celui d'Aris.

Tout se passa si vite.

Elle n'était plus _elle,_ il n'y avait plus rien sinon de la folie dans ses yeux. Ce n'était plus la fille qu'il avait aimé. WICKED l'avait achevée.

-Thomas...

Pas Tom; Thomas, qu'elle continuait néanmoins de prononcer avec cette façon si particulière, en accentuant la première syllabe.

Tout se passa si vite…  
Il lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Depuis quand pleurait-il, d'ailleurs?

Elle était déjà perdue. Avec l'impression de sombrer, Thomas ouvrit les mains.

* * *

Huum, voilà? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà lu une DeathFic sur Teresa, j'avais vraiment envie de réécrire ce moment en mettant Thomas un peu plus Dark, en le montrant avec un peu plus de caractère, et voilà ce que ça donne :) Pas de NewtMas, même si c'est le pairing préféré d'à peu près tout le monde (y compris moi, je vous rassure)  
Si vous avez aimé, ou même si vous avez des choses à redire, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton ci dessous! Les reviews, c'est la vie :)


End file.
